devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 2/Transcript
Dante's disc Act 1 (Getting to Arius) Mission 1 Narrator: In a time, long since past... In an age of darkness, when the Earth was overrun with demons... and humans were powerless under their rule... Humanity's hope... lived in a demon, named Sparda. Narrator: With a spirit unlike any other, and wielding the sword that bore his own name... Sparda eradicated the demons... Narrator: And now... the Legend of Sparda, has been inherited, by his son... The demon slayer... Dante! Dante: ...You called? Lucia: 'Til next time, son of Sparda. Mission 2 Lucia: Where is Matier? Matier! Matier!! Matier: Good grief... They really made a big mess, didn't they? Matier: It sure took him a while to find this place... Oh? You have arrived, son of Sparda. Dante: You knew him? Matier: Oh, yes. We are the guardians of... this land, Vie de Marli. Our clan once fought against the demons with Sparda. Son of Sparda... we must ask this favor, of you... You see, there's a man who's transformed our land into a demon's paradise; his name is Arius. And although he is the president, of an international public corporation... he uses the demon power. Please, deal with Arius and his master for us. Dante: ...Looks like it's your lucky day. Matier: Wonderful! I am very pleased. It leads to a harbor... If you are successful, I will tell you a story about your father, son of Sparda. Mission 8 Arius: Well, well, what have we here? Dante: Do you have to ask? Arius: Hmm... Maybe another time... Mission 12 CUTSCENE 1 Dante: Did you find what you were looking for? Lucia: Yes... Now we can stop Arius's ambition. Dante: Whatever. Lucia: But... actually... I do not deserve this power... Lucia: Bring this to Matier for me... please... I... I've got something that I need to take care of... CUTSCENE 2 Dante: It's from your daughter. Dante: What're you doing, granny? Matier: There is one more thing I need to ask of you, son of Sparda. My daughter went to face Arius all by herself... Please, take these, and save Lucia. Dante: ...If it's Heads. Dante: ...You're lucky streak continues, granny. Mission 13 CUTSCENE 1 Lucia: ...Kill me! Arius: That man is going to bring me the Arcanas shortly... And you, will live to see that. Dante: That's just a piece of crap. Arius: Oh, Arcana! Dante: Here's another three for you. Lucia: NO!! Dante: Crap like that doesn't interest me. But...your swan song will! CUTSCENE 2 Arius: ...I must obtain the power of Argosax... or I cannot transcend all living things! Dante: Too easy. Arius: You cannot win... someone is holding you back... Lucia: Ugh, forget about me! Kill Arius! Dante: Don't worry. I've got you... Act 2 (Getting back to Arius) Mission 14 Lucia: Why did you save me? I was created... by him... Dante: Every hero has a weakness. Lucia: But, the ritual was activated because of me... Dante: There's still time. Lucia: We have until the Sun is completely eclipsed. But... how are you going to enter the building? The entrance is... Dante: "Where there's a will," right? Mission 16 3-faced demon: The son of Sparda. You must repent your sins! Dante: Don't speak; just die. Mission 17 CUTSCENE 1 Arius: Now, I'll absorb his power. I, will become an all-powerful immortal! Arius: Wh...what?! Wh-what's going on?! Dante: Is there a problem? Arius: You!! Arius: Is... is that... the Medaglia?! You switched them?! Dante: A false coin, for a false god. Showtime! CUTSCENE 2 Arius: Oohh... No...! My dream... my life...! I was going to be the king of this world! Dante: King? Yeah, here's your crown! Mission 18 CUTSCENE 1 Lucia: You defeated... Arius... There's just one thing left... Lucia: Kill me! Kill me and everything will be over! Lucia: ...I thought I was a descendant of the clan that protects Vie de Marli... the ones who have the blood of the devils... But, the truth is... I was created by Arius! I could become a monster and attack the humans at any time! Lucia: Now, kill me! It's your job to hunt devils... CUTSCENE 2 Lucia: What...? The ritual was incomplete... but the door to the Demon World is... Lucia: Wait! What are you doing? Dante: My job is hunting devils... Lucia: Once you enter the Demon World... you may never be able to return... I'll go... I'm expendable... You don't need to worry about me... I'm happy if I can die like a human... Dante: No. Devils never cry. Lucia: But...! Dante: Let's leave it to fate. Heads, I go; Tails, you go. Dante: See ya around. Lucia: Don't you want to hear the story about Sparda from... Matier? Dante: I know... He did the same thing... Dante: Hold on to my coin, Lucia. CUTSCENE 3 Dante: Yeah... let's go all the way to Hell! CUTSCENE 4 Dante's voice in Lucia's mind: "My job is hunting devils." "Devils never cry." "I know... he did the same thing." Lucia: ...But... Sparda DID come back... Lucia's disc Act 1 (Collecting Arcanas) Mission 1 Narrator: In a time, long since past... In an age of darkness, when the Earth was overrun with demons... and humans were powerless under their rule... Humanity's hope... lived in a demon, named Sparda. Narrator: With a spirit unlike any other, and wielding the sword that bore his own name... Sparda eradicated the demons... Narrator: And now... the Legend of Sparda, has been inherited, by his son... The demon slayer... Dante! Dante: ...You called? Lucia: 'Til next time, son of Sparda. Mission 3 CUTSCENE 1 Lucia: Where is Matier? Matier! Matier!! Matier: Good grief... They really made a big mess, didn't they? Matier: It sure took him a while to find this place... Oh? You have arrived, son of Sparda. Dante: You knew him? Matier: Oh, yes. We are the guardians of... this land, Vie de Marli. Our clan once fought against the demons with Sparda. Son of Sparda... we must ask this favor, of you... You see, there's a man who's transformed our land into a demon's paradise; his name is Arius. And although he is the president, of an international public corporation... he uses the demon power. Please, deal with Arius and his master for us. Dante: ...Looks like it's your lucky day. Matier: Wonderful! I am very pleased. It leads to a harbor... If you are successful, I will tell you a story about your father, son of Sparda. CUTSCENE 2 Matier: Did you obtain the other Arcanas, my dear? Matier: Here is the Bastone. Now we have only one piece remaining. I believe that it is in the ruin... Lucia: I know... Mission 4 Lucia: That's... Mission 6 CUTSCENE 1 Arius: Hmm... Well, well, it appears that... the defect is back... Lucia: "Defect"? Arius: You are my creation. Lucia: Liar! Matier is my mother. Arius: She merely found you when you were about to be disposed of, and then raised you as a soldier. Is that what you consider to be a mother? Lucia: No... I don't believe you! Arius: Look. You have the mark on your shoulder; proof that you're a mannequin. "Chi"... That if your real name. Now, give me the Arcanas. With them, my power will be complete, and I will become like the immortal, Argosax! I will achieve absolute wisdom... and transcend all! Arius: The world is already warped. Everything that belongs to the devils will eventually revert to its original form. Even you will betray your upbringing and turn on the humans. Accept it. CUTSCENE 2 Lucia: I was... created? That's why I have... this ability? Someday I'll attack, humans? I have to go! Mission 8 Dante: Did you find what you were looking for? Lucia: Yes... Now we can stop Arius's ambition. Dante: Whatever. Lucia: But... actually... I do not deserve this power... Lucia: Bring this to Matier for me... please... I... I've got something that I need to take care of... Mission 9 CUTSCENE 1 Arius: For a defect, you show promise. But did you really think you could deceive me? Have you come back to me... Chi? Lucia: I'm Lucia. Don't call me "Chi". Arius: Then why did you come here? Let me guess... You seek my death. Lucia: Die! CUTSCENE 2 Arius: You lose, Chi. CUTSCENE 3 Lucia: ...Kill me! Arius: That man is going to bring me the Arcanas shortly... And you, will live to see that. Dante: That's just a piece of crap. Arius: Oh, Arcana! Dante: Here's another three for you. Lucia: NO!! Dante: Crap like that doesn't interest me. But... ...your swan song will! CUTSCENE 4 Arius: ...I must obtain the power of Argosax... or I cannot transcend all living things! Dante: Too easy. Arius: You cannot win... someone is holding you back... Lucia: Ugh, forget about me! Kill Arius! Dante: Don't worry. I've got you... Act 2 (Getting back to Arius) Mission 10 CUTSCENE 1 Lucia: Why did you save me? I was created... by him... Dante: Every hero has a weakness. Lucia: But, the ritual was activated because of me... Dante: There's still time. Lucia: We have until the Sun is completely eclipsed. But... how are you going to enter the building? The entrance is... Dante: "Where there's a will," right? CUTSCENE 2 Lucia: Mother... Matier: Yes, it is true that we are not tied by blood. But our ties are bound by history and experience, which is much deeper than blood. Now go; everything I know, I have passed on to you. You are my daughter... Lucia: Thank you... mother... Mission 12 3-faced demon: Anyone who seeks to pass... this point is destined to die. Lucia: You fool! Everyone is destined to die! Mission 13 CUTSCENE 1 Lucia: You defeated... Arius... There's just one thing left... Lucia: Kill me! Kill me and everything will be over! Lucia: ...I thought I was a descendant of the clan that protects Vie de Marli... the ones who have the blood of the devils... But, the truth is... I was created by Arius! I could become a monster and attack the humans at any time! Lucia: Now, kill me! It's your job to hunt devils... CUTSCENE 2 Lucia: What...? The ritual was incomplete... but the door to the Demon World is... Lucia: Wait! What are you doing? Dante: My job is hunting devils... Lucia: Once you enter the Demon World... you may never be able to return... I'll go... I'm expendable... You don't need to worry about me... I'm happy if I can die like a human... Dante: No. Devils never cry. Lucia: But...! Dante: Let's leave it to fate. Heads, I go; Tails, you go. Dante: See ya around. Lucia: Don't you want to hear the story about Sparda from... Matier? Dante: I know... He did the same thing... Dante: Hold on to my coin, Lucia. CUTSCENE 3 Lucia: Dante... Lucia: Arius?! Lucia: It seems I have to finish him off myself. CUTSCENE 4 Possessed Arius: You are not human! You are just a monster... a monster that I created! Lucia: Dante told me... devils, never cry! CUTSCENE 5 Matier: You must not worry, my dear; I am sure that he will return. Everything is just as it was with Sparda. Lucia: Oh my...! Matier: What is it, my dear? Lucia: Both sides are Heads! Dante in flashback: "Heads, I go; Tails, you go." Lucia: He tricked me... That macho. CUTSCENE 6 Dante's voice in Lucia's mind: "My job is hunting devils." "Devils never cry." "I know... he did the same thing." Lucia: ...But... Sparda DID come back... 2 Category:Devil May Cry 2